Saber (Nasuverse)
Summary |-|Base= |-|Saber Alter= |-|Saber Nero= |-|Bride Nero= |-|Mythological Mystic Code Of The Emperor= |-|Moon Crux= |-|Saber Venus= Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant of Kiritsugu Emiya during the Fourth Holy Grail War, and then of his son, Shirou Emiya, during the Fifth. Her true name is Arturia Pendragon (アルトリア・ペンドラゴン, Arutoria Pendoragon), better known as King Arthur, the "Once and Future King" and a legendary hero of Britain. She became king by pulling the sword Caliburn from the stone, but after it was destroyed, she was given Excalibur and Avalon by the Lady of the Lake. She is not a true Heroic Spirit, but instead the real Arturia, who made a deal with the World to act as a Servant, hoping for a chance to win the Grail and use it to redo her rule or erase it from existence, so that the tragedies that occurred in her life would not occur. In Fate/Extra, she is the Saber-class Servant of Hakuno Kishinami during the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. Her true name changes to Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus (ネロ・クラウディウス・カエサル・アウグストゥス・ゲルマニクス, Nero Kuraudiusu Kaesaru Augusutusu Gerumanikusu), the Fifth Roman Emperor, who is remembered as a tyrant who oppressed Christians under her reign and was thus regarded in the same light as the Devil. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, 6-C with Excalibur | At least 7-A. At least High 7-A, likely 6-C with Excalibur | High 7-A, at least 6-C with Excalibur | 6-C, '''at least '''High 6-C with Excalibur Morgan | At least High 7-A, 6-C with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | At least High 7-A, 6-C with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | 5-A | At least 5-A | At least 5-A, '''likely '''higher Name: Saber. Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights, the Once and Future King | Saber Alter, Black Saber, Arturia Pendragon | "Red" Saber, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus Origin: Fate/stay night as Arturia Pendragon | Fate/Extra as Saber Nero Age: 14 when she became King, 24 (physically 14 due to Avalon) | 17 years old when she became Emperor, 30 years old at the time of her death Gender: Female Classification: Saber-class Servant, Corrupted Heroic Spirit as Saber Alter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Swordswoman, Precognition (Through a sixth sense that borders on precognition, she can analyze an opponent and predict the flow of battle), Minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, some Magecraft, Air Manipulation with Invisible Air (Acts as a sheath of wind for Excalibur, rendering it invisible, and she can release it as an attack), Forcefield Creation (Can form a defensive wall of air and use Avalon to produce a barrier that can block out even the True Magics), Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce her body with magical energy to increase her strength and durability), can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, can walk on water, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation) and Causality Manipulation(Her luck is so great that she can survive Gáe Bolg), Immortality (Types 1 and 3 with Avalon), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; regenerated from being badly injured and nearly killed by Enuma Elish, and from Gilgamesh cutting through her neck. Low-Mid with Avalon; Shirou was able to regenerate from being nearly cut in half and having most of his internal organs destroyed with Avalon) | Same as before but on a vastly higher scale than before excluding Avalon's Forcefield Creation and healing factor in addition to Teleportation (Can travel through shadows to travel between two points nearly instantaneously), Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate from lethal wounds to her chest and lungs) | Same as before but on a extremely higher scale than before with Fire Manipulation, can gain new skills, modify her body and boost her parameters with Imperial Privilege, Resurrection (Can resurrect herself up to three times with Thrice-Setting Sun), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Aestus Domus Aurea (Can create her Golden Theater, applying it to the World as an inescapable theater that boosts all her stats and lowers her opponents'), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Regeneration (Mid-Low; All Servants possess regenerative capabilities) | All previous abilities, along with Flight and Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation, Time Paradox Immunity (After obtaining the power of the Root of the Beginning, BB, who is able to manipulate space-time, causality, probability, information, gravity, life, death, minds, senses, powers, and souls through her usage of Potnia Theron, was unable to affect Nero due to being opposed by a power of equal potency) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Can fight against and kill Lancelot), Island level with Excalibur (Superior in power to its use in Fate) | At least Mountain level (Can fight and overpower Lancer and parry Berserker's swings, but only barely). At least Large Mountain level, likely Island level with Excalibur (Split a large cloud with Excalibur even when most of the light was offset by Bellerophon, while she was weakened and low on mana, instantly killing Rider. A weakened Excalibur was deflected by Berserker, while a full-power blast would've killed him instantly) | Large Mountain level (Comparable to Berserker), at least Island level with Excalibur (Superior in power to its appearances in both Fate and Fate/Zero) | Island level (Far superior to her original self as a Servant and bypassed God Hand with normal blows, has been referred to as the physically strongest Servant of the Fifth Holy Grail War), at least Large Island level with Excalibur Morgan (Superior to regular Saber's Excalibur due to being charged with excessive amounts of mana from the Grail itself) | At least Large Mountain level (Should be at least comparable to Archer, can fight and defeat Gawain), Island level with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis (A B-rank and B+ rank Noble Phantasm, respectively, which are superior to C-rank Noble Phantasms, which are the equivalent of A-rank attacks) | At least Large Mountain level (Comparable if not superior to her normal self), Island level with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | Large Planet level (Defeated Kiara Sessyoin, who grew several times larger than Earth) | At least Large Planet level (Capable of barely damaging Sefar, draws power from the Moon Cell) | At least Large Planet level (Stronger than before, comparable to Sefar, and destroyed the Velber Ark's defenses with Charitas Domus Aurora, which not even the Moon Cell could damage) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable in speed to her Prototype self, can keep up with Gilgamesh, and fought with Zero Lancer at speeds Irisviel couldn't comprehend) | Massively Hypersonic (Slower than before, but can still easily overwhelm Berserker) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Archer, can keep up with Gawain, Cú Chulainn, and Elizabeth) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to her normal self) | Massively FTL+ (Flew 1500 light years in a short period of time and positioned herself between her Master and Kiara while flying at such speeds) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can throw a trailer truck) | Class 25+ (Superior in strength to her normal self) | Unknown, '''likely extremely far higher than all of her previous forms '''Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class '| '''Island Class '| At least '''Large Mountain Class, Island Class with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | At least Large Mountain Class, Island Class with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class Durability: Large Mountain level | At least Mountain level (Briefly withstood Enuma Elish), Low Complex Multiverse level with Avalon (Shuts out all interference up to the sixth dimension, including True Magic, can block attacks from a "higher order dimension"). | Large Mountain level '| '''Island level '| At least '''Large Mountain level | At least Large Mountain level | Large Planet level (Can trade blows with Kiara) | At least Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and as long as Saber has a steady supply of magical energy from her Master, she can keep on fighting. In Garden of Avalon, she fought against Vortigern for several hours straight, even as Excalibur was drained of all its light | Virtually Limitles due to her connection to the Holy Grail, which is a pole of infinite magical energy | Extremely higher than in Fate/stay night Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with Mana Burst and Strike Air, Kilometers with Excalibur | Extended melee range with sword, several meters via Mana Bursts, several kilometers with Excalibur | Extended melee range, Hundreds of Meters with Aestus Domus Aurea and Charitas Domus Aurora Standard Equipment: Her armor, materialized through her own power, Excalibur, Invisible Air, and Avalon | Her armor, materialized through her own power, and Excalibur Morgan | Her sword, Aestus Estus, the Original Flame, and the Regalia. As Saber Venus, she wields Photon Ray. Intelligence: Saber is an extremely accomplished swordswoman suitable for her class, clashing with even the strongest heroes in swordplay with few laying claim to greater skill than her. Becoming the king of a prosperous nation at the age of fourteen, she is a skilled politician and an able leader who is able to effectively lead armies into battle and governing most of Britain by the end of her rule. She is also knowledgeable of magecraft, having been Merlin's apprentice in her youth, and is familiar with most European Heroic Spirits, easily recognizing Cú Chulainn and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne after seeing their Noble Phantasms once | As Saber Alter, her swordsmanship and technique suffer somewhat, as she loses fine control in exchange for far greater destructive power. She is mostly emotionless and apathetic, following her orders without question, but can be enraged if her opponent isn't going all out against her | As Saber Nero, is an accomplished swordswoman despite her ditziness and lack of fame as one during life, being able to clash with foes as skilled as Gawain, one of King Arthur's finest knights and a fellow Saber. She has many skills beyond this, being an accomplished polymath with a self-proclaimed great ability when it comes to the fine arts, and is an incredibly meticulous perfectionist. Her efforts to perfect Rome have been referred to as "exhausting the bounds of human intellect". She is grandiose and flamboyant, but strangely perceptive when she needs to be, taking note of her Master's flaws but accepting them for who they are. She is also well aware of her limits and is able to judge most Servants with a glance, advising her Master to retreat when necessary. Weaknesses: Saber is bound by her honor as a knight, and she'd thus never rely on underhanded or more pragmatic tactics. Her sixth sense can be fooled by things that Saber has never experienced. Unlike other Servants, Saber isn't a proper Heroic Spirit, possessing a physical body that cannot go into spirit form. She harbors a great deal of self-loathing and regret over her actions and perceived failures as the King of Britain, which can be exploited to rile her up, or to break her mentally, due to her body containing dragon particles, she takes extra damage from anti-dragon weapons | Saber Alter has to constantly struggle against her temper, and her regeneration takes time, up to ten minutes depending on the scale of the wounds, due to her body containing dragon particles, she takes extra damage from anti-dragon weapons | Saber Nero is prone to migraines and the skills she gains via Imperial Privilege are usually not permanent as a result. Summoning and maintaining Aestus Domus Aurea is taxing for her, so she can only keep it active for a limited amount of time. She is somewhat flamboyant and prideful, but keeps her ego in check when fighting seriously, due to her body containing dragon particles, she takes extra damage from anti-dragon weapons Notable Attacks / Techniques: Arturia Pendragon: Noble Phantasm Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King:'''Excalibur's sheath, a mysterious wind that hides its true identity, preventing other Servants from identifying her. It is a Bounded Field, closer to normal magecraft than a Noble Phantasm, presumably created by Merlin. The high-pressure winds around the blade distort light, rendering Excalibur completely invisible and its shape near-impossible to discern, keeping her opponents confused and unable to properly gauge its size and length, or even what kind of weapon it is. Once they figure it out, however, it becomes useless in this regard. It takes on Excalibur's sharp edge, and Saber can use it to form a defensive wall of wind large enough to envelop a building. Once the barrier is released, the compressed wind surges around her and can be released as a single shot weapon, known as '''Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King. She can also use it to propel herself forwards at greater speeds. Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory: The strongest holy sword, and King Arthur's most famous and powerful Noble Phantasm. It is a Divine Construct; more specifically, it is a "Last Phantasm", one of the ultimate weapons forged by the gods; or, in this case, it's the crystallization of mankind's wishes forged by the planet itself. Much like Excalibur Proto, it is a weapon designed to protect the planet by defeating those that would destroy it. Due to its incredible potential for destruction, its true power is restricted by multiple oaths. When activated, it converts Saber's magical energy into light that is then released as a extremely destructive wave of energy on the level of Divine Thaumaturgy. Despite the appearance of this function, only the tip of this energy wave is able to do damage, as the rest of the light emitted by Excalibur is the dislocation of everything it has destroyed along its path. Excalibur also boasts one of the fastest activation speeds among Noble Phantasms, matching the charging speed of both the original Pegasusand Iskandar's chariot, completing its activation in less than a second. Saber has also demonstrated the ability to partially invoke Excalibur's power in both melee combat and its activated form, dispelling Invisible Air to cut down Assassin in a single strike and forcing Gilgamesh to dodge an attack with a thinner beam that was charged while in motion. Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia: Excalibur's scabbard, a Divine Construct of the same make. Passively, Avalon bestows immortality and regeneration upon its wielder; they do not age, and can regenerate even from blows that remove most of their torso and their heart. It cannot, however, regenerate from the destruction of the brain. However, its true power is in its active use, as an "absolute defense". It shields Arturia in Avalon, the land of the fairies, the unreachable utopia that she strived to reach in life. It dissipates into magical particles and becomes a "portable fortress" that blocks off any interference, even all the way up to the sixth dimension. It is on the level of true magic, and not even the Five Magics can bypass the barrier. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to possessing the blood of dragons, Saber has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering her virtually invulnerable to all of Caster's spells from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Saber is proficient in this ability due to riding horses all throughout her life, allowing her to ride practically any horse or modern vehicle with complete control, even things from far beyond her time such as the heavily modified Yamaha V-Max Kiritsugu customized for her. Enhancing it with her Mana Burst ability, she is able to keep pace with Rider's chariot and easily dodges the latter's attacks while veering through traffic, reading the air flow to allow her to accomplish such feats with her eyes closed. Personal Skills Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Instinct: The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Saber has an A Rank in this skill, granting her a refined sixth sense that is close to true precognition in addition to halving the hindrance that visual and auditory obstructions would normally provide. Mana Burst: A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. Saber uses this skill mainly for defense and high-speed movement, propelling herself across the battlefield at high speeds while reinforcing her entire body with magical energy. With A-rank, even a stick can become a great weapon. Other Abilities * Blessing of the Lady of the Lake: Saber has also received the blessings of Vivian, the Lady of the Lake who bestowed Excalibur to the young king. As a result, she is able to walk on water as if it were solid ground without any change in movement speed or traction. Saber Alter: Noble Phantasm Excalibur Morgan: Sword of Promised Victory: The blackened form that Excalibur takes on after Saber is corrupted by the effects of All the World's Evil, remaining the strongest holy sword despite its corruption. When activated as a Noble Phantasm, the entire blade is covered in black flames which are then released in a stream of energy to destroy everything in its path. In addition, it can also be utilized in the form of a melee attack known as Vortigern: Hammer of the Vile King, cutting the target to pieces with three upward swings while the blade is coated in dark mana. Due to being giving more mana than ever through Sakura's connection to the Grail, it can be said that this attack surpasses even the original Excalibur. Class Skills Magic Resistance: The ability to completely nullify and shrug off oncoming magical attacks. Saber Alter's rank of B is enough to cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if she targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for her to be affected. Riding: The ability to ride mounts with proficiency. Saber Alter lost her ability to utilize this skill due to her corruption. Personal Skills Charisma: The ability to lead armies into battle, Saber's rank in this skill has fallen to E after her corruption. As a result, she can lead effectively, but the morale of her troops will sharply drop under her command. Instinct: The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Artoria's senses are dulled due to the constant suppression of rage caused by Angra Mainyu's corruption. It remains, however, and due to Saber Alter's more pragmatic fighting style, she is more likely to take action. Mana Burst: A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. As Saber Alter, she engulfs her attacks with the dark mana surging through her body, causing black arcs to follow the path of her sword as she strikes with greater force than she ever could originally. She can also release bursts of her mana as projectiles in an attack called Burst Air. She can also manipulate and shape the mana she releases into the shape of a dragon's head to grab, bite, and throw her target in an attack called Tyrant Clap or convert them into dark tendrils to strike opponents. Saber Nero: Noble Phantasms Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theater of the Flamboyant: Nero Claudius Caesar's Noble Phantasm, representing the explosion of her artistic talent and passions in life in the form of the theater she designed and constructed herself. It is manifested through her magical energy in a manner similar to a Reality Marble, but she builds it on top of the World as opposed to overwriting it, allowing her to maintain it for longer. It is not the embodiment of her inner world either, but a High-Thaumaturgy that she and she alone can perform, driven by her aspirations and ego. As Saber Bride, she instead uses Nupitae Domus Aurea, turning the Golden Theater into a marriage ceremony. Within the Golden Theater, everything is made advantageous for Nero, boosting her parameters by one rank (effectively multiplying them by a factor of ten), gradually weakening her opponents, and allowing her to completely ignore their defenses. In addition, due to a legend in which she blocked all the doorways when her audience attempted to leave her in first performance, leaving Aestus Domus Aurea is virtually impossible without Nero's permission or its destruction. While within Aestus Domus Aura, Nero gains access to several unique skills that can only be used in its confines. * Fax Caelestis: Closing Rose That Fames Stars:'''Nero's most powerful attack, recognized as a B+ rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm under the FATE summoning system. Nero first swings her sword in a circular motion, shrouding it in flames, before thrusting it through her opponent, posing dramatically as her foe is engulfed in a massive burst of flame. Alternatively, she'll leap into the air before coming down on her opponent with a downward slash before bisecting them again with a horizontal slash, once again posing as flower petals burst from her foe's wounds. * '''Laus Saint Claudius: Imperium of the Maiden's Flowery Words: Another powerful sword skill used by Nero, recognized as a B-rank Anti-Team Noble Phantasm under the FATE summoning system. Nero dashes forwards, leaving flower petals in her wake as she cuts her opponents down with a single strike. Alternatively, she leaps at her opponent and slashes down at them, before following up with another swing of her sword. In Fate/Extella, after stabbing her sword into the ground, she blasts her opponent with flames that engulf her arm, before slashing them all with Aestus Estus. Charitas Domus Aurora: Auroral Theater of Delirium:'''Nero's Noble Phantasm as Saber Venus, an Anti-World Noble Phantasm that she uses to destroy the Velber Ark's multidimensional defenses. First using Aestus Domus Aurea to entrap her opponent, Nero summons an array of magical circles with Photon Ray, firing a pillar of light from them that completely engulfs and destroys her target. '''Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Nero's Magic Resistance is quite low for a Saber, as she never dealt with it in life, and it cancels spells with a chant below two verses. It cannot, however, defend against High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. It allows Nero to handle most vehicles and animals with great skill, even vehicles that did not exist in her lifetime, such as jet planes. However, she cannot ride Phantasmal Species, such as Monstrous Beasts. In addition, though her forte is chariots, she avoids them. Personal Skills Imperial Privilege: An ability that allows Nero to gain skills that would normally be impossible for her to possess for a short amount of time. At EX-rank, she can even modify her body to gain traits such as Divinity. Nero uses Imperial Privilege to give herself the swordsmanship abilities of a Saber, resulting in her class, and can use it to gain riding skills, artistry, unnatural charisma, and tactical knowledge. However, she cannot acquire skills without basis - but since she's a polymath, she can gain virtually any ability she desires, such as the ability to pilot a jet plane. Due to her poor attention span and constant migraines, most of the skills she gains are temporary, as she eventually forgets them, save for her swordsmanship. Migraine: Due to her hysterical nature and repeated poisoning by her mother throughout her life, Nero suffers from chronic headaches, preventing her from showing the full extent of her artistic skill. It does have beneficial effects, however, making attempts at mental interference less successful. Thrice-Setting Sun: A skill that Nero can use to resurrect herself up to three times per activation if she falls in battle, though it must be activated beforehand to take effect. It is born from Nero's final anecdote, when a Roman soldier found her three days after her suicide and covered her remains. In that moment, she opened her eyes and thanked the soldier before slipping away once more. Key: Fate/Zero | Fate | Unlimited Blade Works '| '''Saber Alter '| '''Saber Nero | Nero Bride | Mythological Mystic Code | Moon Crux | Saber Venus Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Visual Novel Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Villian Category:Superheroes Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Geniuses Category:Historical Figures Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5